Walking Through a Storm
by Luna Of The Silver Moons
Summary: A Rinoa And Squall fic about what might happen if Rinoa refused to give up her powers for the sake of Garden...Could the pair's love survive this? Read and Reveiw please! ^_^
1. Part One

Walking Through a Storm  
  
Authors Note: ^^ All the chars belong to Square. I do however -wish- I owned Zell for some reason... ^^;;  
  
"Please.... Rin... Stop..." Squall's face showed much sadness with a tint of anger and that made Rinoa even more determined. "Squall... I can't just deny who I am!" the black haired girl said, her almond colored and shaped eyes were distressed. Almost as distressed as Squall's. Squall's face darkned, "I'm not asking you to do that... I'm just asking you to stop using them! You don't know what they could do...." His voice trailed off and Rinoa knew it was paining him to be so harsh on her but she also knew it was part of his job.  
  
She looked at Squall. His auburn hair was messed up from training in the center and his ocean blue eyes were quite concerned. "That's exactly what you're asking me to do. I know Headmaster Cid asked to make sure I wasn't gonna blow something up. So now you want me to stop. Well. I don't know I can..." Her voice broke and she felt herself on the verge of tears. "Squall...We'll talk tommorow..." She said and before he could comment she leaned up and kissed him quickly before walking back to her room across the hall.  
  
Squall sighed, for he knew all to well she was exactly right. Headmaster Cid had asked him to ask Rinoa to stop using her magic.... And he had hoped it would have gone a lot better than it did but there was no denying he had failed and failed misrably. Rinoa had barely budged on the topic and hadn't seemed at all willing to. 'What did she means by I don't know if I can...' He thought as he sat down on his bed. He sighed again. Things just seemed all to complicated for his liking, and yet the thought of losing Rinoa over these terms struck him worse than any weapon ever could. He loved her more than he could ever express and now...? Where did they stand? She -had- kissed him, but... she had seemed so frustrated. Even more so than her if that was possible....  
  
Authors Note: ^^ I know it's short first chapter... But I need to get it out, so I can relax. ^^ Yup yup yup. Hope you enjoyed! R&R!! PWESE! ^_^ 


	2. Part Two

Walking Through a Storm  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Rinoa sighed entering her room to hear her phone beeping with new messages. She walked over and pressed the button.  
  
"Message one" The machine voice rang out into her room.  
  
"Hiya!" Selphie's care free voice came out of the box. "Rinny!! Where are ya?! I just wanted to remind you to come to Quisty's dorm tommora at twelve! Member for your performance? You promised! Stop by with your lyrics and we'll fix up your outfit!"  
  
Rinoa gulped: She had promised Selphie to do a performance for the SeeD Ball that Friday... Tommorow. She sighed and glanced at her clock. 'It's eleven...' She thought yawning. It was late yet she needed to find something to write about. But instead almost as if she was avoiding her task she continued to listen to her messages.   
  
"Message Two"  
  
"Rin! Sefie's goin' inscane. Hurry up with those lyrics if you want a guitarist!" Irvine was always wanting to play the guitar for all her lyrics and this time she thought it might be a good idea... Well it would be if she had any lyrics. Her mother was so much better at this stuff. 'If only I was like her...' She thought thinking of her mother and the song she had written. Suddenly the girl had an idea of her own. Something for the one she loved. And then her heart dropped. Squall was mad at her or something of the sort.   
  
Yet she wasn't about to back down. 'That's it! I'll write something to convince him, that I am in control!' She smiled to herself and quickly set to work.....  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Squall flopped down on his bed sighing for he knew all to well that he wouldn't be able to sleep. As much as he didn't want to admit it he agreed with the Headmaster. It was for her own good...   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Squall! Please! You haven't let me use it since the Final Battle!" Rinoa's puppy dog eyes were so pleading... And it was just a Limit Break. What harm could it do? And no one would find out. Squall smiled playfully at the girl. "Alright, Rin." She grinned. Angel Wing. Two ivory wings appeared on her back and she soared up before she landed back on her feet. Her face was blank for her knew she had no control over what she was about to do.   
Thundaga! Squall screamed. No, it had not hit him. Even though he wished it had, for it had hit Rinoa. And then again. Blizaga! Wateraga! She continued to cast spells on herself and with her numbed body from the effect of Angel Wing she could not feel it at all. She could not feel the death she was slowly causing to herself. "RINOA!" Squall screamed his face panicing. Sleep He casted on Rinoa as he eliminated the enemy.   
  
When the enemy was down Rinoa's limit break wore off and the pain hit her like a base ball bat on an unsuspecting child.   
  
"She'll live... But keep her away from that magic.." The doctor had said shaking his head and sighing.   
  
END OF FLASHBACK 


	3. Part Three

Walking Through a Storm  
  
Squall yawned groggily as his alarm clock rang. '6:30 already?!' He thought bitterly for he had only fell asleep at three. "Dam," The brunette said to no one imparticular as he went about his morning rutine. Soon he was ready and the SeeD left his room and walked to the breakfast hall where already a line was forming with Zell yet again in the middle of the line.   
  
Seeing him Zell waved and Squall returned the greeting with a nod. He sat down knowing as usual, Zell would get the entire group's breakfast. Quistis sat down across from him a few moments later and the blonde looked tired. "Up all night grading?" Squall questioned as Zell arrived with their food. A sly grin snaked it's way across Quistis' face, "I would say grading but I was up all night..." Squall nearly choked on his eggs causing Quistis to laugh.   
  
"Hiya!" Selphie's happy voice rang out as she walked over to their table with Irvine and Seifer behind her. "Quist, why didn't you wake me?" Seifer asked the blonde girl causing Squall to eye him suspiciusly. "Cause you were sleepin'... you actually looked sweet for once." Her last comment caused the group to burst into laughter.   
  
"Where's Rin?" Selphie asked Squall as she looked around: Rinoa was no where in sight. "I dunno..." He muttered suddenly becoming very interested in playing with his food. Quistis shrugged, "Maybe she was up late and sleeping in.... you know she has no real job here." Squall noddedand excused himself before going to Rinoa's room. He knocked twice and got no answer so the SeeD entered her room. "Rinny?" He called looking around her room. He heard the water running so he walked into the bathroom, where Rinoa was taking a shower.   
  
She screamed, seeing a figure through the steam blurred windows. "Rin, it's me!" Squall said as he approached the shower. Rinoa turned off the water and quickly climbed out causing Squall to blush. "Oh... Hi.." She mumbled. As embarassed as he was he couldn't take his eyes of his girlfriend. "Squall, you're staring," she pointed out laughing slightly before she wrapped a towel around herself. Squall blushed even more so but turned away, "I was just wondering where you were..." He said walking out of the room.   
  
Rinoa tapped him on the shoulder causing the SeeD to turn around. He was kissed passionatly, "Make sure you're at the SeeD ball..." Rinoa whispered brushing her lips right by his ear.  
  
Authors Note: ^^ Hope ya like. 


End file.
